Bandits
by SuzieDaughterOfHermes
Summary: All of the girls are runaways. Runaways from what exactly. Well, runaways from the 'perfect life'. They ran away from their families, the high society life, and their best friends. But they do have a good reason. It's 3 years later and the guys are hired to finish off the 8 mysterious bandits/assassins. What they don't know is: The mysterious 8, are the runaway princesses...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. So I basically have NO excuse for why I've been MIA for such a long time. I could say it was because of school and stuff, but if I'm going to be completely honest, that's sort of a bunch of bull… Oh and I do have a new obsession! **

**Ready for this? A Very Potter Musical series. And also basically all of the Starkid Productions. I REALLY wanna go to Pigfarts! If you want to watch the musicals they ARE on YouTube.**

**Anyways, this is the story that you guys chose a while back. SO I really hope y'all like it. **

Annabeth POV

It was a sticky day in the middle of the summer. I was overlooking the Queens' trail in the woods. I was squatted on a thick branch in a tree.

I looked around and saw that my fellow bandits were crouched in the branches as well. Katie, Bianca, Clarisse, Silena and Reyna were to my right.

Thalia, Piper, Juniper were crouched to my left. And me, Annabeth in the middle. It was then that we saw 7 carriages.

The first one that I saw had the symbol of Hermes. Next came Hephaestus and Poseidon carriages. Following those came the Hades and Zeus carriages. The last one in line was the Woodland carriage.

They all looked towards me and I nodded. I quickly calculated, my strategic side was kicking in. I guess I should blame my mother for that.

There were no Apollo or Artemis carriages, so none of them would be proficient at archery which gave us an advantage.

Katie, Bianca, and Clarisse could handle Hermes. Silena and Reyna could both take care of Hephaestus. I would take care of Poseidon and Thalia could easily handle Hades.

Piper could get Zeus and Juniper could handle the Woodland carriage. It was lucky because, we were already in order.

They were still looking at me awaiting my verdict and I nodded. We each pulled out our bows and successfully took care of the carriage driver and the guards that were leading the train of carriages.

Juniper used her woodland magic to conveniently move a fallen tree over from the sidelines, onto the road in front of the first carriage. When they stopped, our respective carriage would stop right in front of us.

The horses all stopped when they reached the tree. I made sure that my grey hood was up, and clutched my dagger that was strapped to my side. I also had my hidden daggers on my wrists and throwing knives strapped to my chest as an extra precaution.

I saw that the men of the carriage, presumably princes, got out to investigate what had happened. They noticed the tree first, and then they realized that all the guards were down on the grass by the side of the road.

By that time, however, we were already in action. We had each jumped to the roof of the carriages and were inside right away.

I grabbed all the gold that I could see and stuffed it into my pouches, taking little notice to the annoying red head that was screaming her head off.

As soon as I stuck my head out of the carriage, I turned around and saw that all the girls were already headed to each of their horses that were waiting patiently to the side of the woods while apparently the other princes had given up with chasing them.

I also noticed that all of their hoods were down, meaning that the princes knew that we were girls. Hopefully they wouldn't come looking for us. Not that anyone in this sexist Kingdom would believe them anyways!

Anyways, I too, started running when someone grabbed my wrist. I was spun around and forced to face the person I hoped I would never have to see again.

I was forced to look at that mop of raven black hair.

I was forced to look into those deep sea green eyes.

I was forced to look at the Prince of Atlantis.

I was forced to look at Percy Jackson.

I was shocked, but I quickly recovered and went into action. He didn't have the disadvantage of shock though. I was wearing my light blue contacts that day.

He grabbed the sword that was at his side, that I knew all too well, Riptide. He was about to slash at me, but I twisted my way out of his grasp.

And then, we fell into a very familiar routine, from when we were 15 years old. He slashed, I rolled. I took out my dagger and stabbed, he side stepped.

Until finally he had me pinned against a tree. "Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Stealing from innocent people? How can you even call yourself a man?" He snarled.

I scoffed at that. "Isn't that what you royals are for? Au contraire, we give back to the poor." I said matter of factedly.

His face turned to a face of shock, for I'm guessing 2 reasons.

He had never been talked that way to before. Being the 'perfect prince' that he is.

By the sound of my voice he realized that I was a girl. (I made my voice lower than usual so he wouldn't recognize it too much.)

I shook my hood off, and stared in amusement at his face when he saw my long honey blond curls. I just prayed to the gods that he didn't recognize us.

I did know however that the girls wouldn't be waiting in the woods forever. I had to think of a way to get him to let go of me.

Before I could give it much thought I kissed him hard on the mouth. He was so shocked that I took the opportunity to cut the small pouch that was tied to his belt.

I mean why not get as much gold as you can, right?

While still kissing him, I kicked him in the back of the knee. He crumbled down to the ground, and with that I ran off to the woods.

I was delighted to see that the girls had waited for me, each on their horses, ready to set off at any moment.

I jumped on my horse as we galloped away, our pockets full of gold, that we would return to the poor village on the outskirts of The Kingdom.

As soon as we made it to the village square, we halted and all of the poor villagers looked up at us, knowing who we were.

Or not really knowing who we were per say, but who we were at that point in time.

I jumped off of my mare, Eve. I took the time while everyone was gathering, to observe my young horse.

She was about 6 years old, though she had a lot of stamina, and great strength. Her coat was a midnight black, with one tiny white spot on her neck. Though she _was_ in desperate need of a good washing.

Her mane was a beautiful grey, and her eyes were also a midnight black color.

I saw that the villagers had gathered around, as Piper announced the greatest news that most of them had heard all day.

"WE GOT YOU ALL SOME GOLD!" She announced to the entire village. They all cheered and gathered around as we handed the gold out, saving only a small amount for our food and clothes.

**So that's the first chapter. Again I'm sorry about not updating for **_**forever**_**! As I said before, I don't really have an excuse. I guess I was just kinda lazy…**

**Anyways, if you're a PotterHead, you should really check out AVPM. For all of you **_**Gleeks **_**out there, Darren Criss plays Harry:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So as cliché of an author's note this is, I'm gonna start it off this way anyways.**

***Ducks and hides behind sofa, while angry mob throws point things* **

**So as usual school. Studying for finals, and SOL's (state wide, standardized tests). Also, I had to pull my grades up. I actually had an F in math, and I managed to pull it up to at least a D, with less than two weeks left of school. *WHOOO!* no? ok. **

**Then there's also the fact that MATT SMITH IS LEAVING US. WHAT THE FUDGEROONS? At least we have until the Christmas Special. And also: 171 days until the 50****th**** Anniversary Special! TENNANT IS BACK! WHOOOO!**

**Anywho.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Still don't own Percy Jackson… **

Percy POV

"Ok, what in the Hades just happened?" Nico asked, just as confused as the rest of us.

We were now in the castle, relaxing, and finally taking a break from our very annoying fiancées.

"Umm, we just got ambushed…" started Travis, pointing out the obvious as usual.

"Do you think that the people that attacked us are the assassins?" I questioned, though it didn't make much sense.

"Well of course not. Aren't the assassins men? I mean, the people who attacked you guys were girls too, right?" Asked Beckendorf.

"Yah, but you know what's really weird? I could've sworn that the one who robbed my carriage had a scar right next to her nose."**(I know that Annabeth doesn't have a scar there but what the Hades, right? It IS fanfiction****)** I said, but then I realized what I said. "But that's not possible right? I mean they all died in that fire. Right? The guards even said that the bodies were too mangled to recover…" I trailed off, remembering those couple of months with excruciating detail.

_Flash back starts_

_It was her birthday. _

_Princess Annabeth's._

_Wise Girl's. _

_We were all in her bedroom, just hanging out with all of our friends. _

_Her, Thalia, Katie, Piper, Reyna, Clarisse, Bianca, Juniper, Silena, Nico, Travis, Jason, Leo, Chris, Conner, Grover, Beckendorf and me. We were all just messing around like best friends do._

_Then, Queen Athena came in and summoned all the girls to the throne room. Once they all got up and left, all of the boys got up also, and snuck to the throne room._

_What I heard made my heart break._

"_You young princess's will marry." Said Athena plainly. She was never one to beat around the bush._

_They were all in shock, and as usual Annabeth was the first one to recover. "But, we're only 16!" She exclaimed._

"_It is of no importance." Cut in Demeter, who I just noticed was there._

"_And what if we find someone suitable before the day of the wedding?" Annabeth asked, practically pleading._

_One of the things I loved- I mean liked. Like about Annabeth. She could always find a loop hole, and she could come up with a plan just on the spot._

_All of the queens present looked at each other. "Well I suppose that would be acceptable," Aphrodite said a bit hesitantly. "But you don't even know who we picked out yet!" She exclaimed excitedly. _

_They all groaned but kept listening._

"_Thalia, you will marry Prince James," before she could protest, Aphrodite continued "Katie, for you we chose Prince Mark. Piper dear, you shall marry Prince John. Reyna, you shall wed Prince Thomas. Clarisse and Bianca, you shall marry the brothers Prince Dean and Prince Jake. Juniper and Silena you shall marry Princes Logan and Blake."_

"_What about me?" Demanded Annabeth._

"_Calm down sweety!" Cooed Athena, in hopes to calm her down. I can tell you right now, that it did not work at all. "You shall be wed to Prince Luke!" She said. "Isn't that wonderful?!" She asked. "I know how he always talks to you!" She tried to encourage. That didn't work either._

_I thought Annabeth was going to faint. All of those princes were douche bags. And Luke was the doucheiest, and he always hit on Annabeth._

"_Yeah, it's wonderful!" She said "But I would rather marry a walrus." She said, with one of the straightest faces I had ever seen. I had to try my hardest not to break down laughing,_

"_But, if we find another prince, we can marry them, right?" Reminded Piper. I could tell that she was trying to use her 'Magical Convincing Powers' as we liked to call it. Piper was really good at convincing people to do what she wanted._

_Reluctantly the queens nodded."But you only have 2 months!" Athena pointed out, oh so kindly, (notice the sarcasm) and the girls hastily nodded and turned back towards the door._

_The guys and I all ran up the stairs and sat down on the carpet like before. The girls walked in and sat down too._

"_You guys heard that, right?" Asked Juniper. We all nodded._

"_So what do you think?" Asked Thalia, leaning forward to hear our opinion._

"_Well, er… it… sucks?" Nico responded, kind of unsure what kind of answer she wanted._

_Annabeth face palmed and muttered something about boys being clueless._

"_Yeah, we know that! We meant our plan." Explained Thalia, as if she were talking to a 5 year old._

"_Umm, what plan?" I asked. Annabeth muttered something else like 'Seaweed Brain'_

"_About us finding someone else to marry," Started Bianca "Someone like… you guys…" She said while looking away._

_I couldn't help what I did next. I burst out laughing, and all of the guys did the same. The girls just sat there with pained expressions._

"_What's so funny?" Demanded Annabeth._

"_What makes you think that we would want to marry _you?_" I asked incredulously._

"_You would rather we marry those other douche bags?" Retorted Annabeth. I on the other hand just burst out laughing."I feel like at this point, they would be better 'friends' than you guy." _

_I don't know why I laughed. _

_The truth was that I would have loved nothing more than to marry Annabeth. I had recently come to the conclusion that I was in love with my best friend. I tried to stop it. I knew it was just wishful thinking, and that being in love with your best friend was hopeless. _

_Even now, I can't say why I laughed right then._

_I guess I just thought the idea of marrying at the age of 16 was funny. Or maybe the idea that Annabeth could _actually _feel the same way about me was so ridiculous it was laughable._

_Their pained expressions turned to pure anger. Annabeth got up, strode towards me, and slapped me, right across the face._

"_OUT!" She yelled. "GET OUT! I thought you guys were our friends."_

"_We thought we meant something to you!"Finished Thalia, who had tears in her eyes, while staring straight at Nico._

_Thalia. Never. Cried._

_All we could do was run out the door, for fear of getting hit again. Once we were outside her bedroom door, we heard it lock._

_I started pounding on the door, begging for them to open it up. _

"_What the hell did we just do?" Asked Connor. I just shook my head, and hung it in shame. _

"_I don't know, but we'll fix it." I said, determined._

_Little did I know that we would never get the chance._

_**1 Month Later**_

_We hadn't heard from them in 1 month. We were all devastated. And the news we heard that day, only made it all worse._

_There was a knock on my door, and my father, King Poseidon, was on the other side._

"_Please come down son."He said. "The others are downstairs." And with that he walked down the stairs, with me right behind him._

_Once I reached the bottom of the grand staircase, I noticed that all of the guys were waiting in the grand Hall. _

"_What happened?!" I asked, completely baffled. They looked horrible. Their eyes were red and puffy. They were all just sitting there, on the floor, not saying anything. Their faces all held looks of surprise. _

_Really bad, grief stricken, surprise._

_You could feel the tension, and just the overall mood of depression._

_It's like when you get up in the morning, and you're all groggy, and you turn on the shower. But then you immediately regret it, because the water is freezing cold. The shock that you get when that happens, was basically the look on their face._

"_The girls…They-they were in the s-stables, and th-there was a f-f-fire…" Nico managed to choke out. _

_Realization hit me like a hurricane._

"_A-Annabeth? A-all of t-them?" I croaked out, my voice now hoarse. All they could do was nod._

_Flash back ends_

"No, of course that's not possible!" Leo said while laughing nervously. It had been 3 years since the fire. And now, it was our turn to be married. Well not all of our turns. It was actually only Jason, Nico, and I, considering we were the sons of the 'Big Three'. The 3 'most powerful' kings according to the latest '_Realm Weekly'._

All of our fiancées were pretty bad. I feel like I had the worst luck. I was being forced into a marriage with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the most annoying girl on this planet! **(So. The thing is that I don't hate Rachel. She just aggravates me. I do think that Rick did an amazing job with developing her character)**

She was basically the female version of Luke. But instead of being a douche bag, she was an annoying, whiney, snobby, obsessed, complete opposite of Annabeth.

Jason was marrying this girl named Princess Drew Tanaka. Her father was King Helios. I guess some might say she was pretty. She was asian, with long, thick hair. She had big dough eyes. The thing is though, she thought she could make everyone do what she said.

Not in the Piper kind of way, where Piper usually 'convinces' people on accident, where Drew just uses it whenever she wants. **(AN: Drew's mom isn't Aphrodite in this. And I also just kinda chose a random God name…)**

Nico was marrying Princess Dominique. She was a relatively sweet girl. She was African American, with longish curly hair. One of her faults was that she was much too clingy. She would _never_ let go. We all felt like she just invaded our space, and everything that we did.

We were in The Kingdom, because we had been summoned by King Atlas, and his daughter Princess Calypso to rid The Kingdom of their biggest threat. The 'threat' that resided in the forest that surrounded The Kingdom.

The forest was the place that separated the rich parts of The Kingdom and the poorest village in all the realms.

We had been hired, as the 'best warriors' to finish off the 9 'Vigilantes'. We had a general idea of how to do this.

We were each to be friend 1 of the 9 men, and gain their trust. We would get as much information from them on their leader Director G.

Then, we would terminate them. Easy enough, right?

Boy were we wrong!

**So yeah…  
There you have it…  
Chapter two…  
After literally like three (probably more) months of not updating… *sigh***

**On another note, I was actually curious as to how many of you guys actually read these. So if you are reading this, (and if you want to), ask a question. Whether it has to do on opinions I have, new story ideas, just stuff about me… I don't really care what the question is based on. :P**

**So if you do want to ask a question, ask away. If you don't, just simply review, favorite, whatever you want to do! **

**Have a nice day/night/whatever it is where you are.**

**OH AND PS: that reminds me. I was really confused on the basis of time zones and stuff, so I asked my science teacher, and she just answered 'timey wimey, **_**stuff**_**'. **

**Anyways.**

**BAI :3**


End file.
